


Old Pain

by Sarandom_8



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: GCPD, Leg pain, M/M, help from an old friend
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Oswald si sveglia con un dolore che porta con se uno strano presentimento, solo un posto ed una persona potranno tenerlo al sicuro.





	Old Pain

#  ** Old Pain **

Oswald non era mai rimasto per così tanto tempo sul letto, era sempre stato una persona mattutina se voleva regnare una città come Gotham; una città che non dormiva mai.

Aveva anche provato a non dormire, ma i suoi nervi ne uscirono molto provati. La sua testa vorticava tra mille idee quindi doveva per forza staccare la spina.

Quella mattina però era diversa, non la sentì come tutte le altre. Dalle prime luci dell’alba aveva notato uno strano cielo, la stanza non si era illuminata come faceva di solito e la sua gamba gli faceva male.

Non gli faceva male così da anni.

La memoria gli giocò il brutto scherzo di ricordare quando Gertrude gli aveva massaggiato via il dolore, dopo uno dei suoi bagni nella vasca piena di schiuma. Quanto tempo era passato, lui era cambiato tanto. I suoi modi erano più spietati, la città lo aveva conosciuto meglio sia nei momenti belli che in quelli brutti.

Ogni evento gli passò davanti agli occhi mentre cercava da solo di far passare il dolore.

Piegò la gamba sotto la coperta, stringendo la caviglia, chiudendo le palpebre, passando a stringere il polpaccio fino ad arrivare alla coscia. Massaggiando al contrario tornando alla caviglia ripetendo i movimenti per ben un’ora...ma nessun risultato. Il dolore era pulsante e arrivava alla testa in modo insopportabile. Non gli piaceva arrabbiarsi perchè perdeva il controllo e perderlo significava la rovina.

Si sedette sul letto poggiando i piedi sul tappeto, provò ad alzarsi “Ah-dannazione.” Non riusciva neanche a mettere del peso su quel piede.

Per fortuna teneva il bastone accanto alla sponda del letto, lo usò per aiutarsi ad andare in bagno e vestirsi.

Si ritrovò seduto alla sua scrivania, nella cartellina nera c’era la lista degli obiettivi del giorno, ma non la aprì. La mano gli tremava e con se portava un brutto presentimento. Non ricordava un altro avvenimento del genere, ma se lo sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco. Sentiva la pausa crescere e si guardò alle spalle. Era da solo, ma fuori dalla porta sentiva le persone che lo stavano aspettando per eseguire gli impegni delle prossime ventiquattro ore ma, quel giorno, non era pronto.

Se doveva accadergli qualcosa non si sarebbe rinchiuso in quella stanza, era il posto meno adatto.

C’era solo un posto in tutta Gotham dove poteva scampare alla morte. Lo aveva fatto finire ad Arkham, ma non era morto.

Quindi indossando giacca, cappello, bastone, guanti e occhiali da sole uscì senza farsi vedere da nessuno. Nel tragitto continuava a guardarsi intorno, nascondendosi in vicoletti, dietro macchine ed edifici; sembrava più un topo che un pinguino.

Arrivato al portone dell’antica caserma, entrò zoppicando sui gradini e si ritrovò all’interno del GCPD.

Tutti erano alle loro postazioni, molti con le cornette nell’incavo del collo, altri a leggere fogli su fogli mangiando ciambelle o bevendo caffè.

Cercò il suo viso lì dentro senza però trovarlo. Aveva anche timore di farsi riconoscere, infatti non diede spettacolo di sé come di solito si divertiva a fare.

Ma qualcuno lo riconobbe. “Hey, Pinguino. Neanche dormi per starci tra i piedi.”

Oswald cercò di tirar fuori il suo sorriso beffardo migliore di tutti. “Cerco Jim.”

“Vai sempre alla ricerca di Jim.” rispose alla sua schiettezza. “Dovrai accontentarti di me.”

Anche gli altri si erano girati nel frattempo, senza Gordon quel posto non gli piaceva.

“Posso aspettare.” continuò, dondolando sul bastone, chiudendo gli occhi dal dolore. La gamba stava peggiorando e l’attesa non aiutava.

Harvey lo guardò per un momento, con il suo caffè in una mano, prese un sorso e gli fece segno col capo. “Vai sù. Torna tra poco.”

“Grazie.” gli regalò un finto sorriso, più che altro il dolore glielo trasformò in smorfia, per poi superarlo sentendo tutti i sorrisi degli altri poliziotti su di lui.

Nessuno aveva visto il suo sguardo allarmato dalle scale. “Accidenti.” disse a bassa voce parlando a se stesso. Le avevi quasi dimenticate. Fece un respiro profondo e si preparò alla scalata. 

Dovette farne una alla volta e in modo piuttosto lento, fermando entrambi i piedi su uno scalino e ricominciare. Ad ogni passo un sospiro e la vena pulsava con i battiti del cuore.

Dannata gamba. Dannati occhi che lo fissavano. Pensava quei giorni della vergogna fossero morti e sepolti in un meandro del suo cervello inutilizzato, invece eccolo lì a piombargli addosso in un giorno qualunque. In un giorno neanche chissà quanto importante ad avvertirlo di chissà che cosa.

Meglio che Jim fosse disposto ad ascoltarlo altrimenti lo avrebbe preso a bastonate.

Arrivato al piano a soppalco, dopo che le risatine degli altri furono scemate, trovò la scrivania del suo vecchio amico e si sedette alla sua postazione. Cavolo quanto era ordinato, e solo penne nere.

Toccò ogni cosa sul suo tavolo da lavoro, dalla scatolina delle gomme da masticare alla destra accanto al fermacarte, ad ogni cassetto. Niente di imbarazzante che avrebbe potuto usare contro di lui.

Una fitta lo fece balzare di colpo e sbattere la fronte sul tavolo, una sua mano raggiunse il polpaccio massaggiando fino alla caviglia. Piegò la testa di lato, concentrandosi sul movimento ondulatorio di un gioco su un’altra scrivania. Era così concentrato che non vide Jim davanti a lui, si rizzò subito sulla poltrona. “Ciao, Jim.”

“Oswald.” lo guardò interrogativo, posando il suo caffè sulla scrivania e prendendo una cartella per allontanarla da lui. Oswald prese il contenitore e bevve un morso. “Ugh. Dovete veramente provare ad andare ad un bar italiano.”

“Perché sei qui?” domandò l’ispettore.

Posò il caffé, poi lo guardò negli occhi. “Ho bisogno di un favore.”

Jim rise, il suo labbro alzato a metà. “E sarebbe?”

“Credo...debba accadermi qualcosa, voglio restare qui.”

Il sorriso scomparve e si fece serio. “Sai qualcosa?”

“No. Te l’ho detto. Presentimento.”

“Non posso basarmi su una premonizione, Oswald.” Fece lui alzandosi dall’angolo della scrivania.

“Jim.”

Si voltò. “Sei vuoi asilo, devi andare andare in chiesa. O dirmi prima chi hai fatto fare fuori. Buona giornata.” fece per allontanarsi, ma Oswald si alzò con tutta la forza che gli restava.

“Jim!”

Gordon si fermò, girandosi e lo vide tremare, dalla testa alla gamba.

Oswald adesso si teneva il ginocchio con una mano. “Fa male. Come non ha mai fatto prima. Non è una coincidenza, siamo a Gotham, può significare tutto.”

Si fece cadere sulla sedia, il bastone a terra e le mani a stringere il ginocchio. “Puoi chiamarmi anche pazzo, ma io da qui...non mi muovo.”

“Perchè credi questo sia un posto sicuro? Non ci sono più i tuoi uomini.”

“Perchè ci sei tu qui. E so che...sai che non sono un criminale come tutti gli altri. Hai bisogno di me.”

Gordon tirò su il mento, come se quella fosse una bugia.

“Insieme salviamo Gotham e questo lo sai...altrimenti mi avresti ucciso già da tempo.”

Gordon senza negare o dirsi d’accordo con lui, abbassò lo sguardo sulle scartoffie di cui avrebbe dovuto occuparsi quella mattina e gliele avvicinò. “Beh, se è così, allora dammi una mano qui.” gli sorrise facendogli l’occhiolino. “Mi raccomando trascrivi tutto al computer, entro questa sera le voglio tutte stampate.” e si girò per scendere le scale.

Oswald sfogliò con le dita gli angoli dei fogli e la bella calligrafia del suo - provvisorio collega. “Grazie, Jim.”

Jim si fermò sul primo scalino, voltando di poco la testa senza guardarlo, abbassò lo sguardo e dopo andò per la sua strada.

Era così, poteva fidarsi del suo vecchio amico.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Salve a tutti! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction sui Gobblepot. Questa quinta stagione mi sta risvegliando ogni tipo emozione e questa è nata per puro caso dopo che Jim ha protetto Oswald da Barbara e quando non è andato con Eduardo e Harvey da Oswald e dopo averlo interrogato lo ha fatto andare via...sono così ovvi.  
Non so se tornerò a scrivere su di loro, spero la serie mi regali altri momenti del genere prima della fine e ne segua tanta fantasia per me.  
Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui :)


End file.
